


who’s favourite flavour is this ? 🍦

by mintchocochip47



Category: DRV3, Danganronpa, Dgrp, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, danganronpa v3 - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Gonta Gokuhara - Freeform, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Parlors, Kaede Akamatsu - Freeform, Kokichi Ouma - Freeform, M/M, Shuichi Saihara - Freeform, danganronpa - Freeform, fruity, oma kokichi/shuichi saihara - Freeform, oumasai, saiouma, shuichi saihara/kokichi ouma - Freeform, shuichi saihara/oma kokichi, shuichi/kokichi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintchocochip47/pseuds/mintchocochip47
Summary: **i didnt reread the first chapter since i wrote it at 5am so im so sorry if it doesnt make sense****also some swearing so if you are sensitive to that then this is your warning ! no slurs just common curses**-shuichi works at an ice cream parlor with kaede, one day a new customer walks in and suprises shuichi with his bizarre charm. it’s gonna be short and i wrote the first half at 5am and its my first so dont be too mean but also like i wont cry if youre mean. i hope you like it haha,, no spoilers just some characters from danganronpa v3. i wrote this so one particular person can see it but i hope anyone who finds this enjoys :)
Relationships: Oumasai - Relationship, saiouma - Relationship
Kudos: 26





	who’s favourite flavour is this ? 🍦

Chapter 1

1:50pm, saturday.

why do i even work here ?  
shuichi thought to himself, looking up at the ice cream parlour.

he turned to lock his car, the beep jolting him just a little more awake.

it was 1:50pm on a saturday so of course he’d only waken up an hour ago. coffee in hand, shuichi wasnt exactly ready to start the day, but his shift started in ten and this kid was broke as shit.

stupid apron, stupid job, why do i wear an apron im not a fucking chef, stupid stupid stupid

shuichis bright blue apron was a harsh, stark contrast to his typical all black (and work mandated) attire.

he began to sip his coffee in the break room on his phone before his coworker poked her head in the room.

“good afternoon weirdo”

why is kaede so energetic its so fucking early ?

nope, it definitely was afternoon.

god i need to fix this stupid sleep schedule.

“morning kaede” shuichi muttered without looking up from his phone.

kaede beams brightly and her head pops back out of the break room.

shuichi downs the rest of his coffee, adjusts his cap and steps out into the parlour. before him is an overwhelming variety of ice cream flavours.

“who gets ice cream this fucking early in the day ?” he mutters under his breath.

“its 2pm dumbass” kaede retorts.

“right right yes sorry” shuichi didnt realize she could hear him.

this shift fees like its never gonna end

*

the usual suspects, shuichi calls them (only to himself of course, minus one awkward slip up in front of kaede), come rolling in. its a beautiful saturday afternoon, who doesnt want ice cream ?

a boomingly large boy walks into the parlour.  
“hi shuichi !”

“suspect numero uno” kaede whispers teasingly.

she still hasnt forgot about it, it was just mylittle joke come on

“hi gonta what can i get for you today?”

“gonta think.” gonta places his large thick hand over his chin ever so daintily, humming quietly.

“gonta want chocolatey chip please shuichi. gonta have triple scoop please”

“cup or cone ?”

“gonta think again.” he scratches his head slightly, his wide eyes bolting between both options.

shuichi looks tiredly at gonta’s thinking face, tapping his feet quietly against the tile.

“gonta have cone please” gonta said with a proud smile.

despite getting the same thing every weekend, gonta thinks quite hard about his order everytime. shuichi thinks its sweet on most days but today, shuichi’s not having much of anything.

shuichi makes his way over to the deep tub of chocolate chip ice cream.

shuichi taps gontas order into the cash register.  
“3 scoops of chocolate chip in a cone, that’ll be $5.50. cash or card ?”

gonta reaches into his breast pocket, pulling out what appears to be the worlds smallest debit card in this boys massive hands.

“gonta pay card today” he says proudly, waving the card around.

“wow gonta a debit card ? look at you !” kaede says excitedly, arm deep in a tub of strawberry cheesecake for her customer.

gonta pays quickly, grabbing his towering cone excitedly. he turn to leave, eating the first scoop in one cold, chocolatey bite.

passing him upon entry, barely visible behind gontas wide stature, a loud statement is heard from behind gonta:

“holy shit! this dude’s no man hes a machine !”

hold on, this isnt a member of the usual suspects gang

shuichi made brief eye contact with kaede, they were both thinking the same thing.

“um, hi welcome to Frosty’s what can i get for you ?” shuichi asked the boy, eyebrow raised.

the short boy peered into the glass, tapping his fingers along it while reading the names to himself. he couldnt contain his giggles while ordering

“i’ll have the hippity hoppity daily dose of hope single scoop” he said, smirking and giggling between words.

literally who the fuck named it that. its just a lemon strawberry jelly swirl. some optimistic fucker with a name like makoto naegi or something probably called it that. why couldnt they call it “lemon stawberry swirl” or some normal shit.

“oh would you wipe that smirk off your face” shuichi’s eyes rolled, reaching for his scoop.

“awwwww!! but that wouldnt be so fun would it now ? yknow what’s fun ? huh ? hippity hoppity daily dose of hope. that is super duper fun!” he said with a snarky tone, making unbreaking eye contact with shuichi.

shuichi’s eyes widened with nervousness at the sudden contact. shuichi averted his eyes to the tub of ice cream.

what was that ? why did he look at me like that ? no one walks into an ice cream parlour to have a stare down with the guy scooping their ice cream.

“oh uh, forgot to ask um, cone or cup ?”

shuichi’s already got the ice cream ready and balanced on the scoop.

“i would love a waffle cone to hold my hippity hoppity daily dose of hope scoop!”

okay at this point it was just mockery. though annoyed, shuichi couldn’t help but to crack a small smile.

“that sure looks lovely mister,,,” the boy squints at shuichis name tag.

“shuichi.” shuichi says, ice cream in one hand, other hand tapping this new kid’s order into the cash register.

“one hip-, um, hippity hoppity uh, daily dose of um dose of hope single scoop in a waffle cone. your total is three dollars and twenty-five cents, how will you be paying”

shuichi was turning read just trying to read the ice cream’s name.

“alright mister shuichi, today i will be paying in cash!”

the rustling jingle of way too many coins causes shuichi to let out a grown.

to shuichi’s horror, the boy turned his right pocket inside out to reveal a mound of coins of the exact same value.

“five, ten, fifteen, twenty, twenty five…”

is he counting each coin individually, out loud ? my god. his stupid ice cream’s gonna melt by the time hes paid for it.

“three twenty-five. theres your three twenty five mister shuichi, ill be taking this now.” the boy tilts his head towards shuichi looking at him with a fake innocence and an unhideable smirk. he quickly grabs the ice cream from shuichi’s hand.

“hey uh what’s your name?” shuichi calls out as the boy turned to leave.

there was that smug look again.

“now how could that possibly be any of your business ?”

what? i just like to keep tabs on our customers ?

shuichi’s browns furrowed.

“just kidding ! i'm kokichi!” he said with a surprisingly genuine smile.

this eye contact is lasting way longer than it should. does he do this with everyone ? is kaede seeing this ?

shuichi was beyond confused by this enigma of a customer

shuichi’s shift finished 4 hours later, but not a minute went by without the thought of kokichi and his strangely bold behaviours.


End file.
